yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Easter Eggi
|tab2 = Galeria}}center|500pxEaster Eggs – niespodzianki w grze, które gracz musi odnaleźć, aby je aktywować. Easter Egg menu Naciśnięcie klawisza sprawi, że na ekranie gry pojawi się okienko o nazwie „Easter Egg menu”. Klawisz powoduje wyłączenie muzyki dla Punished Mode, Galo Mode, Falcon Mode, 47 Mode i Bad Romance Mode. Aby wyłączyć wybrany Easter Egg należy zresetować dzień, czyli nacisnąć klawisz . – Punished Mode Ten mod jest nawiązaniem do gry Metal Gear Solid 5. W tym modzie, Yandere-chan nosi podartą wersję domyślnego mundurka szkolnego, beżowy szalik, czarną opaskę na prawym oku oraz czarną rękawiczkę na prawej dłoni. Oprócz tego, posiada dużą bliznę na lewym oku, czarną wypustkę na czole, czerwoną protezę jako lewą rękę oraz cygaro w ustach. W tle odtwarzany jest oryginalny utwór autorstwa DamProgMusic. Venom Snake.png|Venom Snake z gry Metal Gear Solid 5. PunishedMode.png|Yandere-chan w Punished Mode. – Bad Time Mode Jest on nawiązaniem do gry ''Undertale''. Yandere-chan zamienia się w Sans'a, jedną z głównych postaci z wspomnianej gry i otrzymuje jego specjalne moce. Przy wciśnięciu przycisku , gracz przywoła czaszki (Gaster blaster) strzelające laserami. Z każdym ponownym naciśnięciem pojawi się więcej czaszek. Maksymalnie można ich przywołać sześć naraz. Przy dłuższym przytrzymaniu przycisku, z podłogi będą wyłaniać się kości, zabijające osoby stojące w pobliżu. Możemy używać także telekinezy na uczniach i nauczycielach, aby ciskać ich ciałami w powietrzu i w różnych kierunkach, przez co automatycznie zostają zabici. To trzeci i najprawdopodobniej ostatni sposób na zabicie Senpai'a. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na jeden z utworów związanych z tą postacią - Megalovanię https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDgQdr8ZkTw – Huntress Mode W tym modzie Yandere-chan nosi niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój, natomiast domyślna fryzura Ayano zmienia swój kolor na blond, a oczy stają się zielone. Dodatkowo przy ustach pojawia się mały pieprzyk. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Samus Aran z serii gier Metroid. sans_sprite.jpg|Sans z gry Undertale. BadTimeMode.png|Yandere-chan w Bad Time Mode. Samus_Aran.png|Samus Aran z gry Metroid. Samus_eastereggmode.jpg|Yandere-chan w Huntress Mode. – Slender Mode Yandere-chan staje się postacią podobną do Slendermana. Jest znacznie wyższa, chudsza, posiada dłuższe kończyny oraz nosi czarną wersję domyślnego mundurka szkolnego. Atmosfera w szkole spada do 0%, podobnie jak psychika protagonistki. W tym modzie Yandere-chan musi uważać, gdyż przebywanie wśród innych uczniów grozi dużym obniżeniem się reputacji. Spotkanie Senpai'a w tym trybie spowoduje zakończenie poprzez Złamane serce, zaś nauczyciela - Wyrzucona. – Spooky Mode Tekstury uczennic zostają zamienione na tekstury szkieletów identycznych do tego, który widzimy przy porażeniu prądem. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na Spooky Senpai. SpookyMode.png|Tęczowa Szóstka w Spooky Mode. FriendlySlenderman.jpg|Slender Man. SlenderMode.png|Yandere-chan w Slender Mode. – Bancho Mode W tym modzie Yandere-chan otrzymuje bandaże na obu rękach, czarny mundurek, czapkę kapitana oraz źdźbło trawy w ustach. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci z anime Kill la Kill, ''Mako Mankanshoku i dwugwiazdkowego Mundurka Goku. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na ''= qTy5JjTkn3U BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai autorstwa Iwasaki Taku. – Hateful Mode Podobny do Slender Mode, jednak nie zmienia on proporcji ciała protagonistki. Jest on nawiązaniem do gry Hatred i głównej postaci tej gry, The Antagonist (pl. Antagonista). MakoTwoStar.jpg|Mundurek Mako. BanchoMode.png|Yandere-chan w Bancho Mode. AntagonistHatrred.jpg|The Antagonist z gry Hatred. HatefulMode.png|Yandere-chan w Hateful Mode. – Cyborg Mode W tym modzie Yandere-chan zamienia się w cyborga z długimi, szarymi włosami związanymi w kucyk, co jest nawiązaniem do postaci Raidena z gry Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Gracz porusza się znacznie szybciej. Przed wejściem do szkoły pojawia się miecz energii, którym po zaatakowaniu ucznia lub nauczyciela rozczłonkowuje ich. Niedawno można było dzięki temu wchodzić w interakcje z nauczycielami tak jak z uczniami, ale zostało to usunięte. CyborgMode.png|Yandere-chan w Cyborg Mode. SlashesDude.png|Rozczłonkowanie ucznia. – Falcon Mode Yandere-chan dostaje kostium Kapitana Falcona, głównego bohatera F-Zero. Yandere-chan za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl", podobnie jak w Punch mode, może uderzać pięścią z wielką siłą. Obecnie zabicie Senpai'a przy pomocy tego Easter Egg'a jest niemożliwe. Dodatkowo, dzięki niemu jesteśmy w stanie szybciej biegać. CaptainFalcon.jpg|Kapitan Falcon z gry F-Zero. FalconMode.png|Yandere-chan w Falcon Mode. – Punch Mode Jest to nawiązanie do Saitamy z ''One-Punch man''. Yandere-chan dostaje żółty kostium z białą peleryną. Staje się też łysa. Może ona uderzać z wielką siłą za pomocą klawiszu . Jest to też jeden z niewielu sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli. Saitama.png|Saitama z One Punch Man. PunchMode.png|Yandere-chan w Punch Mode. – Cirno Mode Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Cirno z gry Touhou. Yandere-chan wtedy dostaje niebieskie ubrania i niebieskie skrzydła wróżki.W ten sposób, można latać i strzelać z lodu dzięki klawiszu . Jest to też jeden z dwóch sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli i również jeden z trzech sposobów na zabicie Senpai'a. Jeśli Yandere-chan zabije uczniów w klasie podczas lekcji, pozostali przy życiu wstaną na chwilę z krzeseł i ponownie na nich usiądą. CirnoTouhou.jpg|Cirno z gry Touhou. CirnoModeNov.png|Yandere-chan w Cirno Mode. – Ebola Mode Yandere-chan przemienia się w tzw. "Przesłodzoną Ebole". Bohaterka ma możliwość przenikania przez inne postacie, które przez to umierają. Jest to kolejny sposób na zabicie Senpai'a oraz nauczycieli. Muzyka lecąca w tle to specjalnie na to skomponowana Ebola. EbolaChan.jpg|Ebola-chan. 1-10-2017_Ebola.png|Yandere-chan w Ebola Mode. – Titan Mode Wszystkie postacie poza Yandere-chan, Senpai'em, Rival-chan, pielęgniarką i nauczycielami zostają powiększone do ogromnych rozmiarów i zostają pozbawione ubrań. Jest to nawiązanie do anime Shingeki no Kyojin - Atak Tytanów (ang. Attack on Titan). Muzyka w tle zostaje zmieniona na główny motyw z Shingeki no Kyojin - Guren no Yumiya. thecolossaltitanistwiceaslongasaschool_018911996b4941d91019cd8e42a4ef6f.jpg|Tytan Kolosalny. 2_21_2016_Titan_Skins.png|Uczniowie w Titan Mode. – Galo Mode Zmienia skórę Yandere-chan na bardziej opaloną, fryzurę na styl Super Saiyanina z Dragon Ball, oraz dodaje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i złote bransolety. Śmiech jest zastępowany power-upem inspirowanym DB. Mod inspirowany jest teledyskiem japońskiej grupy rapowej Police pod tytułem Galo Sengen. – DK Mode Powiększa ramiona i głowę Yandere-chan; jest to nawiązanie do Donkey Konga. – Blade Hair Mode Po aktywacji tego moda, Yandere-chan będzie miała długie, różowe włosy zakończone ostrzami. Dotknięcie uczniów w tym trybie spowoduje ich natychmiasto wą śmierć. Dzieli muzykę z Ebola Mode ''i ''Tornado Mode. - Medusa Mode Nawiązuje to do Medusy z Mitologii Greckiej. Yandere-chan zamieni się w Meduzę, której włosy zastępują liczne, zielone węże.Jej mundurek będzie zielony. Uczniowie którzy popatrzą na Yandere-chan zamieniają się w kamień. – Tornado Mode Ten mod jest nawiązaniem do postaci Tatsumaki z ''One-Punch Man''. W tym trybie Yandere-chan ma krótkie, różowe włosy i długą, białą sukienkę. Naciśnięcie lewego w tym trybie przywoła tornado, które zabije NPC. Dzieli muzykę z Ebola Mode ''i ''Blade Hair Mode. - Hunger Mode Hunger Mode jest nawiązaniem do gry Little Nightmares, a dokładniej do postaci Six, czyli głównej protagonistki. Yandere-chan nosi wtedy żółty płaszczyk z trójkątnym kapturem. Może jeść ludzi, tym samym zwiększając swoją szybkość. – Yandere-kun Ten mod zmieni Yandere-chan w Yandere-kun. Ten mod może być łączony z innymi Easter Egg'ami, jednakże Yandere-kun będzie nadal nosił swój domyślny mundurek pod spodem. - Gazer Mode Jest to nawiązanie do Gazer. Skóra Yandere-chan przybiera szary kolor, spływa po niej czarna maź. Klikając E'' można zabijać NPC poprzez różne sposoby, zmieniając przy tym kolor latających oczu. – 47 Mode EE nawiązujący do serii ''Hitman - mundurek Yandere-chan staje się czarnym garniturem, zaś ona sama staje się łysa. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Ave Maria". – X Mode Yandere-chan wtedy jest ubrana w czarne ciuchy, koszulę z czaszką i tęczowe skarpetki. – Bad Romance Yandere-chan otrzymuje ''Standa'' nazwanego Bad Romance podobnego do tych z anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Stand może atakować osoby, jeśli gracz przyciśnie . – Naked Mode Tryb rozbiera Yandere-chan, lecz to tylko efekt wizualny. – Long Skirt Mode Ukryty tryb, który wydłuża spódniczkę Ayano. – Witch Mode Witch Mode jest nawiązaniem do protagonistki serii Bayonetta. W tym trybie Yandere-chan ma szare oczy z lekkim odcieniem zieleni i domyślny, czarny kucyk. Nosi czarny kostium z otwartym plecami i sporej wielkości dekolt. Posiada czerwoną szminkę i czerwone cienie do powiek. Po wciśnięciu zatrzymany jest czas. Po ponownym wciśnięciu czas rusza ponownie. Gdy czas jest zatrzymany, wciskając Ayano może przywołać noże, które po wznowieniu czasu polecą przed siebie. - Enigma Mode Tryb nawiązuje do Star Wars. Mundurek Yandere-chan zostaje zastąpiony czarnym, długim kapturem. Jej włosy zasłaniają lewe oko. Gdy wciśnie się otrzyma ona miecze świetlne, kiedy zaś wciśnie się , zacznie nimi atakować. KON Mode Ten tryb można uaktywnić tylko za pośrednictwem modyfikacji kodu gry. Wtedy Yandere-chan dostaje mundurek wzorowany na tym z anime K-ON!. Ten mundurek był też dostępny w starym intrze podczas wybierania mundurków. - Horror Mode Ten tryb polega na chodzeniu po szkole w nocy i nie zostaniu złapanym przez Nemesis. W tym trybie nie ma nauczycieli oraz uczniów z wyjątkiem Rival-chan. - Life Note Mode Ten tryb jest podobny do anime oraz mangi Death Note. W tym trybie wcielamy się w postać podobną do tej na okładkach mang. Podczas trwania Easter Egga możemy użyć notatnika w 3 sposoby: 1. Kogo zabić? Możemy oznaczyć każdego ucznia i nauczyciela. Nie możemy oznaczyć Dyrektora, Genki Kunahito, Rival-chan, Senpai'a, oraz Info-chan. 2. W jaki sposób? * Spłonienie * Porażenie prądem * Eksplozja (Ship Girl Mode) * Ebola (Ebola Mode) * Rozczłąkowanie * Zamiana w kamień 3. O której: * 7.00 * 7.15 * 7.30 * 7.45 * 8.00 * 3.30 * 4.00 * 4.30 * 5.00 * 5.30 W tym trybie nie da się włączyć Tytan Mode. - Zmiana Pogody Zmienia pogodę na deszcz. - Man Mode Tryb zamienia protagonistkę w protagonistę gry zrobionej przez Yandere-Deva na Prima Aprilis 2019 o nazwie Mandere Simulator. Wcielamy się w mężczyznę w samych bokserkach. - Black Hole Mode W tym trybie jesteśmy czarną dziurą która pochłania wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli. W tym trybie nikt nas nie obezwładni. - Lilium Mode W tym trybie wcielamy się w kobietę z odnóżami pająka (wektorami) która rozczłonkowywuje swoimi rękami. Jest to nawiązanie do anime Elfen Lied. Uczniowie W grze istnieje kilka postaci wypożyczone z innych gier czy anime. Wszystkie takie postacie są w klubie gier (wyjątkiem jest Kuu Dere) oraz w klasie 3-2. *Pippi Osu została wypożyczona od maskotki Pippi z gry [https://osu.ppy.sh Osu!]. *Midori Gurin została wypożyczona na postaci Tsuruya z anime ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiy''. *Ryuto Ippongo został pożyczony od postaci Ryuta Ippongo z gry [https://osu.ppy.sh Osu!]. *Kuu Dere została wypożyczona od postaci Rei Ayanami z anime ''Neon Genesis Evangelion''. *Mai Waifu została wzorowana na wymarzonej postaci twórcy gry. Duch Dziewczyny : Główny artykuł: Duch Dziewczyny Jeżeli gracz na trzecim piętrze w damskiej łazience zrobi zdjęcie, pojawi się tekstura ucznia jednak w wersji prawie przeźroczystej. Postać ta lewituje nad podłogą, patrząc ciągle na Yandere-chan. Duch we wcześniejszych wersjach gry pojawiał się przy drzewie wiśni za szkołą. Jeśli nasza grywalna postać by "przenikła" przez ducha, uniform postaci się zmieniał na czarno-czerwony, jednak zostało to usunięte przez narzekania graczy. Legenda głosi, że jest to duch zabitej dawno przez matkę Yandere-chan koleżanki z klasy. Być może owa matka miała te same powody morderstwa co jej socjopatyczna córka. Od tamtej pory duch zamordowanej nawiedza wcześniej wspomnianą łazienkę i być może myli naszą Yandere-chan z jej matką. Demoniczny Rytuał : Główny artykuł: Demoniczny Rytuał thumbDemoniczny Rytuał to jeden z procesów istniejących w grze. Ten proces pozwala nam przywołać różne demony po spełnieniu kilku wymagań. Zostało to dodane 21 lutego 2016 roku. Aby "przywołać demona" należy zabić wszystkich członków klubu (wyjątkiem jest Oka Ruto - jej nie trzeba zabijać) nożem rytualnym oraz przeciągnąć ich ciała do koła w dywanie. Później trzeba rozczłonkować ich ciała. Zobaczymy biały tekst "Revenge... At last" i usłyszymy chrypliwy głos, a koło Yandere-chan będą pojawiały się wielkie, białe ręce z czerwonymi pazurami. Można również przyzwać moc demona ognia. To jest jednak proces bardziej złożony od powyższego. Trzeba bowiem wziąć nóż rytualny, bez bycia zauważonym przez członków klubu, zanieść go na drugie piętro do klubu naukowego, gdzie czeka na nas stanowisko z palnikami. Trzeba rozgrzać tam nóż, wrócić do klubu okultystycznego i włożyć go do czaszki, z której go ukradliśmy. Usłyszymy wtedy słowa demona, a nóż zajmie się ogniem. Wtedy zabijamy wszystkich członków klubu okultystycznego, którzy się spalą, następnie przenosimy ich na dywan. Po upuszczeniu ostatniego ciała (nie polecam robić tego użyciem telefonu, lepszy efekt jest, gdy klikniemy na klawiaturze jedną z cyfr od 2-5) pojawi się nam napis "You have proven your worth. Very well. I shall lend you my power.". Yandere-chan zacznie się unosić, jej oczy staną się białe, będzie miała czarną sukienkę, a nad jej dłońmi pojawią się płomienie. Gdy wycelujemy w ucznia i klikniemy lewy CTRL, trafimy go ognista kulą, która dokona jego żywota, poprzez spalenie. Jest również opcja wejścia do Królestwa Demonów. Należy wtedy zabić dowolnego ucznia nożem wspomnianym wyżej, a następnie włożyć go z powrotem do czaszki. Fun.txt : Główny artykuł: Fun Girl thumbTen easter egg został dodany do gry 8 lutego roku 2016. W plikach gry można było znaleźć dokument tekstowy Fun.txt w którym znajdowała się tylko liczba 0. Po wpisaniu na jej miejscu innej liczby zamiast normalnej gry Yandere Simulator pojawiała się dziewczęca głowa opowiadająca o swojej historii. Easter egg jest nawiązaniem do gry ''Undertale'', a dokładniej do postaci ''W. D. Gaster''. Z Fun Girl możemy się spotkać 2 razy. 1 sposób jest ukazany powyżej, zaś aby spotkać dziewczynę 2 raz, należy zmienić w plikach JSON nazwę studenta 34, z ,,Reserved" na ,,Osana Najimi". Gdy otworzymy grę, wyskoczy nam głowa Fun Girl, i możemy z nią rozpocząć dialog, lub po prostu go przewinąć. Gdy drugi raz, spróbujemy wejść do gry, Yandere-Chan ma różowo-białą skórkę, a atmosfera jest niska, i muzyka jest straszna. Po chwili możemy zobaczyć Fun Girl zbliżającą się w naszą stronę. Nie da się przed nią uciec, oraz jest niepokonalna. Ser thumbW jednym z pomieszczeń magazynowych możemy zobaczyć ser z którym mamy możliwość wejść w interakcje. Jeżeli właśnie spróbujemy wykonać interakcje pojawi się na dole napis: Wiedza, że mysz któregoś dnia wyjdzie z dziury i zdobędzie ser... Wypełnia cię determinacją. Jest to nawiązanie do dosyć popularnej gry ''Undertale''. Niebieskie oko w czaszce thumbPo interakcji z serem automatycznie się włączy kolejny Easter Egg. Jest to mianowicie niebiesko oko czaszki z klubu okultystycznego. Podobnie do wyżej wspomnianego sera i Fun.txt - easter egg jest powiązany z grą ''Undertale'' a najdokładniej z postacią zwaną Sans. Mr. Jazzy Feet Od aktualizacji 2 maja 2016 w klubie muzycznym można spotkać małego żółwia. Pływa on w akwarium. Easter Egg jest nawiązaniem do popularnego anime K-ON!. Rainey Easter Egg ten można aktywować, wpisując imię "Rainey" w klubie sztuk walki. Został dodany w aktualizacji z dnia 21 lutego 2018. Ship Girl thumb|rightEaster Egg ten można aktywować, wpisując "ship girl" na klawiaturze. Zmienia on podłoże szkoły na wodę, a po kliknięciu wytworzone zostaną kulki, które będą zabijać postacie, na które zostaną nakierowane. Ciekawostki * W trybie Eboli nie można zabić wszystkich. Ostatnia żywa osoba po zetknięciu się z naszą postacią wyda z siebie krzyk wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli ze szkoły. * Jeżeli w trybie Huntress Mode zostawimy domyślną fryzurę (krótką kitkę z tyłu) będzie ona miała żółty kolor. **Natomiast jeśli zmienimy fryzurę na jakąkolwiek inną kolor nie ulegnie zmianie. * Od aktualizacji z 1 czerwca 2016 wygląd menu Easter Eggów uległ zmianie. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Easter Eggs